This invention relates to childcare and breast-feeding, and in particular to blankets for use by nursing mothers to provide coverage and privacy during breast-feeding.
Typically, nursing mothers have used a basic, flat, rectangular infant blanket as a means of coverage in instances when they are required to breast-feed their baby in public and want to cover their breast from onlookers. This basic rectangular blanket is thrown over the shoulder and baby, but can fall off and does not stay in place and the breast can be revealed, thus privacy is not achieved. Prior art such as the "Privasee Blanket" provides an attachment at only one point of the mothers body, but all other surfaces of the blanket are free. Thus the blanket can still be moved or kicked aside by the baby, thus potentially uncovering the mother's breast.
Both a basic blanket and the Privasee Blanket have difficulty in covering the mother's breast during breast-feeding in a manner which can be maintained about the infant and breast over the duration of the feeding, as the infant moves its arms and kicks its legs about. They both require the mother to continually replace and rearrange the blanket. Therefore, what is needed is a blanket that can be easily manipulated by the mother and quickly put on, and also securely cover the mother's breast during nursing, without falling off.